Les nouvelles Légendes
by Lea Meyer
Summary: Rip Hunter a une nouvelle mission : recrutée les descendants des Legends afin de sauver leurs parents d'une mort future. Retrouvez Sasha Lance, Lana et Damian Palmer, Henry Heywood, Elle Tomaz, Leo Rory et Astra Constantine dans une lutte contre le démon Baakar. Seront-ils assez fort pour l'affronter mais, surtout, auront-ils le courage de rencontrer leurs parents en 2019 ?
1. Prologue

**Intrigue :**

**Rip Hunter se rend dans le futur, vingt-quatre ans après la séparation des Legends, afin de recruter Sasha Lance, fille de Sara et Ava. Leur mission ? Réunir les autres descendants des Legends pour former une équipe et se battre aux cotés de leurs parents afin de détruire le démon Baakar. Mais surtout, empêcher leurs morts dans le future. Les nouvelles légendes pourront-ils les sauver sans risquer de détruire le court du temps ?**

* * *

**Prologue.**

**[Star City, 2043.]**

La lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel, illuminant l'horizon d'une douce lumière. Au loin, caché par d'immenses arbres, un vaisseau se pose troublant alors le silence si paisible. Un homme y descent, reconnaissable par son long manteau rappelant la période du Far West, déterminé à accomplir sa mission. Ses pas se font lourds -mais rapides- lorsqu'il déambule dans la ville qu'il connaît depuis des années maintenant. Il ne manque pas de regarder plusieurs fois par-dessus son épaule, se sentant épiés à chaque mètre qu'il parcourt. Bientôt, il s'arrête devant un building.

Avec toute la discrétion du monde, l'homme attend que quelqu'un en sorte. Visiblement, la chance est de son coté, puisque quelques minutes seulement passent avant qu'une femme n'ouvre la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Le blond se faufile en s'assurant que personne ne le voit. Peut-être que c'est fou. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Mais ils sont sa seule chance de les sauvers. Les Légendes. Il ne peut pas les perdre. Pas comme ça. Alors qu'il s'arrête devant la porte numéro cent seize, le voyageur prend une profonde inspiration, se préparant pour ce qui est à venir.

Un coup. Deux en fait. Il peut entendre les pas de la jeune femme qu'il cherche, marchant vers lui. Le stress commence à le rendre malade. Mais il arrête d'y penser alors que la porte s'ouvre. Il aperçoit une jeune femme blonde, grande en face de lui. Elle semble confuse. Elle l'est. L'homme prend une minute, juste une, pour la regarder. Elle leurs ressemblent presque parfaitement. Les mêmes yeux et le même nez que son ancienne capitaine, le même sourire que l'ex-chef du bureau du temps.

C'est presque comme si elles se tenaient justes là, devant lui, en une seule et même personne.

Mais la femme commence à avoir l'air impatiente, se demandant qui frappe à sa porte à une heure du matin. L'homme se racle la gorge, essayant de se sentir moins anxieux. Sa voix tremble.

_"Sasha Lance ? Je m'appelle Rip Hunter et j'ai besoin de votre aide."_


	2. Chapitre 1, Capitaine Sasha Lance

**[Star City, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

La journée a été longue. Un peu trop même. Et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Les derniers mois ont été trop durs. Trop douloureux. Les flash-back de cette nuit me traversent l'esprit comme des démons essayant de me tuer de l'intérieur. C'était le milieu de mai, le dix-sept pour être exact. Mes mères étaient à la réunion des légendes comme tous les ans. Ils le font depuis vingt ans maintenant, depuis que les légendes ont achevé leur dernière mission. Un moment où ils se retrouvent pour discuter de l'année écoulée, pour parler de futilités telles que leurs enfants et comment ils s'en sortent dans la vie. Ou simplement pour se souvenir d'anciennes missions et rendre hommage à ceux qu'ils ont perdus. Mais principalement pour boire sans le regard accusateur de leurs enfants, les jugeant trop vieux pour se mettre la tête à l'envers.

Puis j'ai reçu un appel. Le seul appel qui a détruit toute ma vie. Non seulement la mienne mais aussi celle des autres. Les enfants des Légendes n'étaient plus les mêmes après cette nuit-là. Le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient à exploser. Aucune autre information. Sauf qu'ils étaient tous morts. La police a déclaré que c'était un accident et que les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils avaient trouvées en étaient probablement la cause. Mais à l'intérieur, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient des héros. Non, ils étaient des légendes. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça. Nous les avons enterrés quelques semaines plus tard, tous ensemble. C'était difficile. Vraiment difficile.

Au moment où je me lève pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau, j'entends frapper à la porte. Mes yeux jettent un coup d'œil à l'horloge, fronçant les sourcils. Qui peut bien venir ici à une heure du matin ? Je prends rapidement l'arme que je cache sous mon lit et me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Ce qui est devant moi me laisse confuse. Un homme. Je cache simplement le pistolet derrière moi pendant qu'il parle. Rip Hunter. Où ai-je entendu ce nom avant ? Il a l'air vraiment pâle, malade. Ma tête m'a dit de fermer la porte et de me rendormir mais quelque chose dans son regard me convainc de faire le contraire. Je le laisse entrer, tenant toujours le pistolet derrière moi. Prudence est mère de sureté, non ?

Je lui montre poliment le chemin et l'invite à s'assoir sur un siège. Il a l'air nerveux. Comme s'il ne voulait pas être ici. Je prends la parole avant lui.

_"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_

Ses jambes commencent à trembler et il garde ses doigts entrelacés, probablement pour les empêcher de trembler. Rip hoche simplement la tête en regardant le sol. Je croise les bras en attendant qu'il explique le motif de sa visite. J'ai l'impression que des heures s'écoulent, mais en réalité, il ne se passe que quelques secondes de silence. Un silence inconfortable. L'homme lève les yeux et me regarde. Il bégaie, essayant de trouver ses mots.

_"Je… je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé."_

Mon regard devient plus confus alors qu'il continue.

_"Je suis désolé, pour ce qui est arrivé à Ava et Sara."_

Ma gorge commence à brûler et mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je pointe mon arme sur lui. Comment peut-il venir ici au milieu de la nuit en parlant d'eux comme si de rien n'était ? L'homme lève les mains l'air. Mon ton est dur, menaçant.

_"Que savez-vous de leurs morts ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"_

Je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. Les larmes coulent, brûlant mes joues. Rip ne dit rien pendant un instant, il attend probablement que je me calme, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Toutes les émotions des mois passés que j'ai essayé d'oublier, en vain, refont surface comme un tsunami. Sa voix est calme, presque rassurante alors qu'il me regarde toujours dans les yeux.

_"Je sais certaines choses. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin que vous posiez votre arme."_

Je ne bouge pas. Tenant l'arme plus serrée.

_"S'il vous plaît..."_

En soupirant, je pose le pistolet sur la table, assez près pour pouvoir le saisir rapidement s'il essaie quelque chose, et m'assied devant lui. L'homme passe une main sur son visage avant de continuer.

_"Je ne sais pas s'ils vous ont parlé de moi. Ou de la mission des Légendes. Je suis l'homme qui les a mis ensemble. Je suis le Capitaine Rip Hunter."_

Mes sourcils se froncent. C'est de là que je le connais. Ma mère m'a parlé de lui quand j'étais petite. Le grand Capitaine Rip Hunter, l'homme qui a donné sa vie pour sauver les légendes, plus d'une fois. Mais, il est supposé être mort.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Rip ne me laisse pas le temps de parler.

_"Je sais. Je devrais être mort. A vrai dire, je le suis. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça."_

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il continue.

_"Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. La raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ..."_

Je le coupe, sachant ce qu'il va dire.

_"Vous avez besoin de mon aide, j'avais compris."_

Rip hoche la tête.

_"Mais pour quoi ?"_

Caressant à nouveau son visage, il soupire.

_"J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi, dans le passé, pour sauver les légendes. Y compris vos mères."_

Mon coeur rate un battement. Je me penche en avant, lui demandant silencieusement de m'en dire plus.

_"L'explosion du bâtiment n'était pas un accident ..."_

Je le savais.

_"... c'était l'acte d'un très puissant démon appelé Baakar. En 2019, il revint à la vie mais fut emprisonné par John Constantine grâce à un sort, avec l'aide des Légendes. Malheureusement, il y a quelques mois, il s'est échappé de cette prison... "_

J'essaie de retenir mes larmes alors que je parle pour lui.

_"Et pour se venger de ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il les a tués en détruisant le lieu de leur rencontre."_

Rip regarde le sol pendant une seconde puis hoche la tête. Je me racle la gorge en espérant que ma voix ne se brise pas.

_"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi exactement?"_

Le capitaine cherche quelque chose dans son manteau et le pose sur la table. Un morceau de papier avec des noms écrits dessus.

_"C'est la liste du reste de notre petit groupe. Les Légendes n'auraient pas dû mourir dans l'explosion. A vrai dire, Bakar n'aurait jamais dû être libre. Mais je crois que si je revenais en 2019 avec vous et les autres, nous pourrions être assez puissant pour détruire Baakar avant que John Constantine ne le mette en prison."_

J'ajoute un plus un, ce qui n'est pas très difficile, et la conclusion me frappe.

_"Si nous le tuons avant qu'il ne soit en prison, il ne sera pas libéré et ne tuera pas les légendes. Parce qu'il n'a jamais été dans cette prison."_

Ce qui ressemble à un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Le sentiment de revoir mes mères traverse mon corps. De l'espoir. Mais une question reste dans mon esprit.

_"Est-ce que cela n'affectera pas le court du temps si nous changeons le passé ?"_

Rip secoue négativement la tête, ce qui me rend à nouveau confuse.

_"En fait, non. Parce que Bakar n'aurait jamais dû atterrir en 2019. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est un anachronisme. Pour être honnête, nous réparerions la ligne temporelle en le détruisant."_

Ses paroles m'ont convaincu et il ne me faut pas des heures pour lui donner ma décision.

_"J'en suis."_

L'homme se lève, prend le morceau de papier, et me regarde.

_"Allons trouver les autres et sauver les légendes, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, Capitaine Lance?"_

Un vrai sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je hoche la tête. Capitaine Lance. Tout comme ma mère.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle FF. Vous pouvez faire la rencontre de Sasha Laurel Lance, fille de Sara Lance et Ava Sharpe. Tous les chapitres seront écrits sous le POV de Sasha (peut-être que je mettrais différents P.O.V au fil du temps, à voir). Certaint passage seront aussi écrit à la troisième personne. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je tiens à remercier Aiden Kom Trikru qui m'a beaucoup aidé en me donnant son avis et ses conseils. Vous pourrez découvrir un peu plus de détails quant à son physique, son caractère ou encore ses aptitudes dans les prochains chapitres, comme pour le reste des nouvelles Légendes. À bientôt, des poutous.


	3. Chapitre 2, Lana et Damian Palmer

**[Palmer Tech, Star City, 2043]**

Quelques heures seulement se sont écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Rip Hunter et Sasha Lance. Heures pendant lesquels les deux capitaines ont parlé de qui ils iront chercher ensuite. Ils ont également pris une heure ou deux pour que Sasha puisse visiter le Waverider et choisir ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle chambre. Dans une grosse coïncidence - si la coïncidence s'appelle Rip Hunter - elle a choisi l'ancienne chambre à coucher de sa mère. Malheureusement, tous les descendants des Légendes ne vivent pas à Star City. Mais aujourd'hui, les deux compagnons se dirigent vers Palmer Tech afin d'amener les faux jumeaux de Ray Palmer et Nora Darhk avec eux dans cette mission.

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V:**

La possibilité de sauver mes mères s'entrechoque toujours dans ma tête. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais encore en train de graver leur mort. Et maintenant, je parle du fait que je les verrai bientôt. Je me pose encore beaucoup de questions. Mais ça peut attendre que nous rassemblions tout le monde. Notre objectif principal est de convaincre Damian et Lana de nous accompagner. Damian sera probablement plus facile que sa sœur.

En entrant dans le bâtiment Palmer Tech, le hall est étrangement vide. Je regarde Rip, qui pense évidemment la même chose, et me dirige lentement vers la réception. Pas de gardes, juste une femme d'âge moyen qui a l'air vraiment intéressée par son magazine. Je me racle la gorge.

_"Bonjour, je suis Sasha Lance."_

La femme ne lève pas les yeux, pas du tout dérangée.

_"J'aimerais voir Damian et Lana Palmer."_

Elle soupire, me regardant comme si je viens de gâcher sa journée et me demande à nouveau mon nom. Rip commence à s'énerver lorsque je répète mon nom à la dame. Elle prend le téléphone près de son ordinateur et appuye sur un bouton inconnu. Pendant que nous attendons, je regarde autour de moi. L'intérieur du bâtiment n'a pas beaucoup changé au fil des ans. Je sais pertinemment que Lana a pris la place de président de son père quelques années avant son décès. C'est une travailleuse acharnée, toujours concentrée sur chacun de ses projets. Damian était un peu moins intéressé par Palmer tech. Le jeune homme préférait s'amuser sur Une Île privée plutôt que se cacher derrière un bureau. Mais après la mort de ses parents, il a commencé à s'impliquer davantage dans le travail de Ray.

La femme du bureau attire mon attention et celle de Rip, puis nous montre le chemin. Nous la remercions et commençons à marcher vers l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les quatre dans la même pièce. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage alors que je me penche pour prendre Damian et Lana dans mes bras. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis quelques semaines, peut-être un mois. Mes yeux passent de Lana à Damian. Même s'ils sont de faux jumeaux, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Les deux ont les yeux bruns et les cheveux bruns. Mais Damian ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère tandis que Lana partage quelques traits avec son père. Grand et musclé, Damian est vraiment charmant. Ses cheveux sont courts et ont la même coupe que son père quand il était avec les Légendes. De l'autre côté, Lana a les cheveux longs qu'elle porte toujours en queue de cheval. Elle est plus petite que son frère et un peu plus grande que moi. Elle se tient toujours droite à côté de lui, juste pour gagner quelques centimètres.

Damian est le premier à parler, sans même faire attention la présence de Rip. Il a l'air vraiment heureux de me voir, on peut l'entendre dans sa voix.

_"Quelle est la raison de ta soudaine visite ?"_

Je souris sincèrement, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine alors que je présente Rip aux jumeaux.

_"C'est Rip Hunter .."_

Rip me coupe.

_"Capitaine Rip Hunter."_

Je ne fais pas attention à son interruption et continue. Damian fronce les sourcils et Lana regarde simplement.

_"Il est arrivé à mon appartement la nuit dernière. Cela peut sembler fou mais.."_

Je regarde brièvement le Capitaine Hunter, essayant de trouver mes mots pour que les deux Palmer ne pensent pas que j'ai perdu la tête. Voyant que j'ai du mal, le voyageur de l'espace reprend la parole.

_"Comme je l'ai expliqué à Mlle Lance, je crois qu'il y a un moyen d'empêcher la mort des Légendes."_

Damian me regarde avec confusion et Lana, qui était silencieuse depuis le début, fait un pas en avant. Ils ont tous les deux les mêmes sentiments que moi hier soir.

_"De quoi parlez-vous? Nos parents sont morts dans une explosion accidentelle."_

Dit-elle en regardant Rip.

_"Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour les ramener."_

Dit Damian alors qu'il s'asseye sur l'unique canapé du bureau. Rip leur explique la même chose qu'hier. Sauf que, cette fois, il n'est plus nerveux. Lana et Damian se regardent, essayant de comprendre la situation ensemble. Je parle dans l'espoir de les convaincre.

_"Si nous remontons tous dans le temps, nous aurions peut-être une chance."_

Rip hoche la tête, confirmant mes mots. Une minute de silence plus tard, Damian, qui avait sa tête entre ses mains pendant tout ce temps, se leve.

_"Bien. Je viens. J'ai des connaissances en magie grâce à ma mère. Je peux aider."_

_"Merci."_

Je dis. Avec Damian dans l'équipe, nous avons fait la moitié du travail. Mais Lana ne semble pas vouloir en faire partie. Elle sent les regards de Rip et moi sur elle parce qu'elle me regarde puis le regarde lui. Lana secoue la tête.

_"Je ne viens pas. C'est trop dangereux."_

Sa voix s'élève dans la pièce alors qu'elle pointe le Capitaine Rip en me regardant.

_"Tu fais vraiment confiance à ce type, qui vient d'on ne sait où, pour risquer notre vie, vaincre un démon terrifiant et avoir une chance sur deux de sauver nos parents?"_

Elle continue.

_"Parce que moi non. Nous pourrions complètement détruire la chronologie et changer la vie de nos parents pour toujours. Si ça se trouve, nous pourrions affecter notre propre venue au monde !"_

Rip regarde le sol pendant que Damian tente d'éviter le regard de sa sœur. J'ai parlé aux deux hommes.

_"Vous pouvez nous laisser un minute ?"_

Ils acquiescent en sortant de la pièce. J'approche Lana avec un regard rassurant, essayant d'avoir la voix la plus calme possible.

_"Je sais que c'est complètement fou. Et oui, il y a beaucoup de choses dont on ne peut pas être sûr. Mais ..."_

Ma voix est basse alors que je continue. Je touche son épaule la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

_"C'est le seul moyen de les ramener. Nous devons essayer."_

Lana ne dit rien, se détournant simplement pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Je prends un stylo et un papier sur le bureau pour écrire l'emplacement du vaisseau.

_"Si tu changes d'avis.."_

Dis-je, avant de le mettre devant elle.

_"Nous partons ce soir pour Central City pour retrouver Henry et Leo."_

Je lui donne un dernier regard et quitte la pièce.

* * *

Les moteurs étaient en marche, prêts à s'envoler. L'équipe de trois était prête à partir pour Central City. Mais, alors que la porte d'entrée était fermée, une voix féminine parvient aux autres. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer une femme brune. Sasha court devant elle en souriant. La femme sourit un peu, posant son sac à dos.

_"J'ai changé d'avis."_


	4. Chapitre 3, Henry Heywood et Leo Rory

**_[Reviews] :_**

**_AIDEN Kom TRIKRU : Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, la suite est là. J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour me reposer et j'ai surtout des partiels en ce moment, donc j'écrit dès que je le peux._**

**_Tim kom Trikru : J'espère que tu as eu le temps de lire. Hâte d'avoir ton avis ;)_**

* * *

**[Central City, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

_"Pourquoi pas?_

_-Parce que 'le camion du temps' n'est pas un bon nom pour la navette. "_

Disent Damian et Lana. Cela fait trente minutes qu'ils se disputent pour trouver un nouveau nom pour la navette. Rip pense que ce serait une bonne idée -même s'il n'est pas ravi d'abandonner le nom "Waverider"- afin que nous puissions faire la différence entre le vaisseau des Légendes et le nôtre. Il a également demandé à Gideon de changer de couleur. Plus de gris, notre navette est maintenant dans un noir bleuâtre foncé.

Je suis assise en silence, je les écoute tout en sirotant mon café. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes censés voir Leo et Henry. Nous savons où trouver le premier, mais Henry est en dehors des radars depuis les funérailles. Leo est un officier de police. Ironique, sachant que son père était un criminel. Mais il fait bien son travail et Rory était fier qu'il ai trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait, craignant toujours que son fils finisse comme lui. Je pose ma tasse en regardant les jumeaux.

_"Que pensez-vous de 'The Canary'?"_

Ils me regardent en fronçant les sourcils alors que Damian hausse les épaules.

_"C'est plutôt cool en fait."_

Lana hoche la tête. Je souris quand elle me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom.

_"Eh bien, les canaries, tout comme les perroquets ou les pigeons, sont réputées pour toujours trouver le chemin de leurs nids."_

Je prend une autre gorgée de café avant de continuer.

_"Comme ça, peu importe où nous allons ou comment la mission se termine, nous retrouverons toujours le chemin pour rentrer à la maison."_

Un autre sourire traverse mon visage. Les jumeaux Palmer semblent satisfaits de cette décision, tout comme moi. Ce n'est pas la seule raison, bien sûr. The Canary était aussi le nom de justicier de ma mère et de ma tante Laurel. D'une certaine manière, avec un navire noir appelé 'The Canary', Laurel fait partie de cette mission de sauvetage et sa mémoire nous protégera dans ce voyage.

_"Capitaine Lance, je crois que le moment est venue."_

La voix de Gideon interrompt mes pensées, me rappelant qu'il faut trouver Heywood et Rory. En me levant, Lana et Damian font la même chose.

_"Merci, Gideon."_

Nous trois marchons vers le pont pour rencontrer Rip. L'homme anglais frappe dans ses mains alors qu'il parle.

_"Très bien, je crois que nous avons encore besoin de trouver M. Heywood. Avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait être?"_

Je soupire alors que Damian parle.

_"Non. Mais je peux aller le chercher pendant que Lana et Sasha vont parler à Leo. Je vais aller voir dans son appartement et là où il a l'habitude de trainer. J'ai encore quelques contacts, certains de ses amis savent peut-être quelque chose."_

Je hoche la tête avec Rip. Lana a l'air un peu inquiète quand son frère a parlé d'Henry. Je regarde Damian, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_"Très bien. Va le chercher mais essaye de revenir avant minuit. Et reste en contact à tout moment. Compris?_

_-Aye aye, capitaine."_

Damian sourit en prenant une pose militaire. Je roule des yeux et secoue la tête. C'est le genre de blagues typiques qui rendent ce voyage un peu moins difficile. Ma main atteint l'épaule de Lana, qui me regarde.

_"Tu es prête, Palmer?"_

Elle hoche la tête et nous quittons le navire. Rip offre de rester sur le Canary pour essayer de localiser Henry et nous tenir au courant s'il trouve quelque chose. Nous nous séparons alors que Lana et moi attendons un taxi. Je la regarde, elle a l'air nerveuse. Elle saute un peu quand je lui touche le bras pour lui demander si elle va bien.

_"Ouais, désolé."_

Elle se mord les lèvres et soupire en me regardant.

_"J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose._

_-Bien sûr, tu peux tout me dire. "_

La Palmer prend une minute pour trouver ses mots. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, quelque chose doit vraiment la déranger.

_"Henry et moi sommes sortis ensemble."_

Elle continue avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_"Nous n'avons rien dit à personne car nous ne savions pas si c'était du sérieux ou non. Nous nous sommes rapprochés quelques mois avant l'accident. Mais..."_

Lana ferme les yeux et je lui serre simplement le bras, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

_"Quelques semaines après les funérailles, nous avons décidé de rompre. En fait, j'ai décidé de le faire. Parce qu'il a changé._

_-Nous avons tous changé, Lana._

_-Je sais. Mais il est devenu distant, à commencer à ne pas se montrer au travail ou y allée complètement ivre. "_

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. Nous avons tous remarqué qu'Henry était distant, mais aucun d'entre nous n'aurait imaginé que c'était aussi grave.

_"C'est pourquoi il a déménagé à Central City."_

Ce n'était pas une question mais Lana hoche toujours la tête. Nous montons dans le taxi et conduits jusqu'au café le plus proche. Lana a appelé Leo hier soir pour lui dire que nous devions le voir. Il n'a pas demandé pourquoi et j'étais contente qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer la situation au téléphone.

* * *

Nous attendons Léo après avoir commandé du café. Si je ne dors pas bien depuis le décès de mes parents, la quantité de café que je bois par jour ne m'aide pas non plus. Il ne tarde pas à arriver et nous salue de son célèbre sourire. Leo est l'opposé de son père. Plus petit que la moyenne, pas vraiment musclé et il doit porter des lunettes tout le temps. Il est un peu timide au début, mais une fois qu'on le connait, on réalise qu'il a un très grand coeur. La famille est très importante pour lui. C'est Lana qui explique la situation dans son ensemble. Mais, alors que je m'apprête à intervenir, mon téléphone sonne. Je m'excuse de la table et décroche.

_"C'est Damian. J'ai trouvé Henry._

_-Bien, c'était rapide. Il vient avec nous?"_

Damian reste silencieux une seconde.

_"Ouais, c'est un peu le problème. Il est complètement assommé._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_

_-Rien. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans son appartement. Je pense qu'il est saoul."_

Je grogne.

_"Amene-le au navire. Nous lui parlerons une fois qu'il sera sobre."_

Je raccroche pour revenir à Leo et Lana. Ils me regardent, se demandant ce qui se passe.

_"Damian a trouvé Henry, il l'amène au Canary."_

Palmer hoche la tête et Leo me regarde en se levant.

_"Je l'ai déjà dit à Lana, je viens avec vous. J'ai juste besoin de quelques heures pour pouvoir parler à mon patron et faire savoir à ma mère que je serai hors de la ville quelque temps."_

Je me sens soulagé de savoir qu'il choisit de venir. Léo me prend dans ses bras, puis Lana, avant de dire au revoir.

_"Je suppose que nous devons retourner à la navette maintenant."_

Dit Lana. Je regarde derrière moi, puis je la regarde.

_"En fait ... j'ai quelque chose à faire en premier. Va aider Damian, je vous retrouve une fois que j'aurai terminé."_

La jeune femme hoche la tête et je pars.

* * *

Les mains dans mes poches, je prends une profonde inspiration en montant les marches de la porte d'entrée. La maison n'a pas changé depuis mon enfance. La même boîte aux lettres blanche avec Lance écrite en bleu. La même clôture jaune, l'herbe verte aux fleurs multicolores. La même odeur de snickerdoodles sortant du four. Je frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme âgée aux cheveux gris ouvre la porte. Un sourire éclatant se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avance pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je laisse échapper un soupir, sentant la pression des derniers jours quitter mon corps.

_"Bonjour, grand-mère."_


	5. Chapitre 4 Elle Tomaz, Astra Constantine

**[Central City, 2043]**

**Henry P.O.V:**

Je me reveille avec le pire mal de tête de tous les temps. J'essaie de bouger, mais ma main gauche est attachée avec des menottes. Est-ce que j'ai encore fait des choses bizarres avec une fille? Je suis définitivement dans un lit, mais avec tous mes vêtements. J'essaie de me débarrasser des menottes mais c'est trop serré. Alors je fais la seule chose parfaitement logique. Appeler à l'aide.

_"Hello? Est-ce que quelqu'un est là?"_

Pas de réponse.

_"Hello? Je suis un peu ligoté ici!"_

Je soupire, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? En essayant de me souvenir, j'entends une voix. Masculine. Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_"Eh bien, bonjour, belle au bois dormant."_

Je regarde l'homme, Leo. Son sourire est large. Mais c'est bien de voir un visage familier. Avons-nous ... oh mon Dieu.

_"Leo. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe? Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? Pourquoi je suis menotté au lit?"_

Je fais une petite pause alors qu'il lève un sourcil. Je continue.

_"Est-ce qu'on a ? Tu sais…"_

Léo sourit à nouveau, se rapprochant et s'assied sur le lit. Il s'approche de mon visage pour murmurer quelque chose.

_"Tu ne te souviens pas? Et moi qui pensais que j'étais inoubliable."_

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Il pose un doigt sur ma poitrine et remonte lentement vers mon visage. Je ne peux rien dire.

_"C'était plutôt une sacrée nuit, en fait. Je suis un peu triste, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Surtout ce moment où tu as commencé à…"_

Il est coupé par une autre voix. Sasha.

_"Arrête de torturer le pauvre garçon, Leo."_

L'homme se lève en riant. Il jouait tout ce temps pendant que je paniquais. Maintenant, je suis en colère. Vraiment en colère.

_"Dit-moi ce qui se passe, bordel!"_

Sasha croise les bras sur sa poitrine pendant que Leo enlève les menottes. Sasha a l'air énervée. Mais aussi concerné.

_"Suis-moi, on va parler sur le pont."_

Je me lève et la suis, me demandant toujours ce qui se passe. Surtout où sommes-nous?

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V :**

Henry est enfin réveillé. Maintenant, nous devons le convaincre de rester. Même si on ne peut pas le forcer. Peut-être que Lana peut le faire, ou du moins essayer. Nous atteignons le pont, sauf pour Elle et Astra, tout le monde est là. Rip fait quelque chose avec Gideon et les autres discutent ou attendent.

Henry a l'air d'un mort. Toujours un peu ivre, confus et énervé. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, la même musculature, même s'il a le teint d'Amaya. Henry est plus petit que son père, ses cheveux châtains foncé attachés dans un petit chignon. Il est charmant et plutôt sexy, avec un sourire hypnotisant, il n'est pas étonnant que Lana soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Rip se retourne et regarde ensuite vers Henry. Nous sommes tous restés là, alors que Hunter explique à Henry la mission.

* * *

**[Quelques heures plus tard, Londres, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

Nous sommes maintenant en Angleterre, à la recherche d'Elle, la fille de Charlie et Zari. Heureusement pour nous, nous avons choisi de chercher Astra en dernière, car elle est la plus difficile à trouver. Elle est plus petite que la moyenne, mais son intelligence et son sarcasme aident beaucoup à oublier sa taille. Elle ne ressemble pas à Amaya, la nouvelle apparence de Charlie. Ses yeux sont verts, ce qui aide à supposer que Charlie a les yeux verts dans sa véritable apparence. Elle a les cheveux bruns et bouclés, coupé jusqu'aux épaules et le fameux accent anglais, comme Charlie.

Henry a choisi de rester avec nous, grâce à Lana. Sinon, il aurait recommencé à se saouler dans son appartement. Damian est avec moi alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau d'Elle. Elle travaille comme photographe, faisant ainsi le tour du monde pour prendre des photos insensées. Elle est douée, vraiment douée. Mais après la mort non accidentelle de nos parents, elle a décidé de rester à Londres pendant un certain temps.

Nous entrons dans le bureau, remplis de monde, alors que mes yeux cherchent son visage familier. Elle se retourne et nous voit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_"Mate !"_

Nous nous prenons dans les bras pendant une seconde.

_"Tu as l'air bien! Pourquoi vous êtes ici?"_

Nous expliquons la situation pour la centième fois. Elle s'assied sur une chaise, visiblement confuse. Je sais que ça fait mal. Et ouvrir la plaie après des mois de guérison n'est pas une bonne idée, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous expliquons également qu'Astra est la seule qui reste.

_"Je viens. Mais, Astra va être une sacrée promenade. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle était dans une putain d'culte."_

Je levai un sourcil, regardant Damian qui hausse les épaules.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par culte?_

_-Yeah, mate. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en Irlande et qu'elle travaillait pour quelque chose appelée Pandemonium ou un truc comme ça. Elle fait des exorcismes pour eux."_

Je soupire. Un autre groupe étrange dont nous ne savons rien. Juste ce dont nous avions besoin.

Tout le monde semble apprécier le petit voyage et les retrouvailles. Comme une sorte de vacance familiale. Mais nous devons trouver Astra et nous concentrer sur la mission. Gideon n'a rien pu trouver sur le culte de Pandemonium. Rip ne sait rien non plus. Mais Damian a pu recevoir une réponse d'Astra. Et ils sont supposés se rencontrer dans un pub.

Astra est la solitaire du groupe, un peu comme son père. Cheveux châtains et yeux gris. Elle porte tout le temps le fameux manteau de John. Même si elle n'aime pas s'attacher aux gens, elle fera tout pour sa famille et ses proches. J'étais amoureuse d'elle. Peut-être que je le suis encore. Disons que notre relation s'est arrêtée avant qu'elle ne commence, principalement parce que nous voulions des choses différentes. Je voulais la relation complète, elle voulait couché à l'occasion. Mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi à un moment donné.

Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le bureau du capitaine. Maintenant, nous devons attendre.

* * *

**Damian P.O.V :**

J'attends qu'Astra apparaisse. Je regarde mon téléphone quand sa voix me parvient.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damian? Je suis occupé."_

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et commence à expliquer le tout. Une fois que j'ai fini, elle regarde simplement ailleurs pendant une seconde, puis me regarde.

_"Est-ce que Sasha est ici?_

_-Oui. Elle est un peu le capitaine."_

Astra rit un peu, mais pas de façon amusante.

_"Elle aime toujours diriger les gens."_

Je la regarde en souriant un peu.

_"Tu es toujours amoureuse d'elle._

_-Quoi? Je ne le suis pas._

_-Ce n'était pas une question Astra."_

Elle râle. J'ai apparemment frappé un endroit sensible. Elle commence à s'éloigner et je suppose qu'elle ne vient pas. Mais ensuite, elle s'arrête et me regarde.

_"Tu viens ou quoi? Je ne connais pas le chemin, idiot."_

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V:**

Attendant toujours le retour de Damian, Lana entre dans le bureau du capitaine. Je la regarde alors qu'elle croise les bras.

_"Je peux te poser une question?_

_-Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y."_

Elle roule des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

_"Où es-tu aller après que Damian ait trouvé Henry?"_

Je soupire puis me lève pour nous verser du whisky. Je lui donne un verre et prends une gorgée du mien.

_"Je rendais visite à ma grand-mère. Je voulais..."_

En essayant de trouver mes mots, je regarde à l'intérieur de l'alcool ambré.

_"Je devais m'éloigner, même pendant une minute. Laissez la pression sortir, tu sais?"_

Lana hoche la tête.

_"Oui, je comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose."_

Je lui souris un peu. Avant que je puisse continuer, la voix de Damian se fait entendre vers le pont, avec celle d'Astra. Il l'a fait.

Lana et moi, avec les autres, les rencontrons sur le pont. Tout le monde est enfin là. Je regarde Astra, qui regarde ailleurs. Rip me regarde.

_"Quelle est la prochaine étape, mademoiselle Lance?"_

Je me racle la gorge en passant mes yeux sur Gideon.

_"Gideon, prépare un trajet pour 2019._

_\- Tout de suite, Capitaine. "_

Je souris en me retournant pour faire face aux nouvelles légendes.

_"Tout le monde est installé. Il est temps que les newbies rencontrent les oldies."_

Tout le monde se regarde.

_"Non?"_

Damian secoue la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise.

_"Définitivement non."_

* * *

_**Salut ! Un nouveau chapitre est enfin sortie. Les nouvelles légendes sont enfin tous réunis ! Le prochain chapitre se passera en 2019. Mais avant cela, je vais faire un petit Q&A. Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi, par rapport à l'histoire ou non. Exemple: le nom complet d'Astra? Ou les capacités des nouvelles légendes? Des poutous.**_


	6. Chapter 5, Newbies VS Oldies

**[Time Bureau, Washington D.C, 2019]**

Le Canary atterri à la frontière de Washington et devient invisible dès qu'il touche le sol. Tout le monde se retrouve sur le pont, la tension est palpable. Maintenant qu'ils sont enfin là où ils sont censés être, personne ne sait exactement quoi faire. Sasha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Astra. Lana et Damian se parlaient un peu. Henry, Leo et Elle attendent simplement que quelque chose se passe alors qu'Astra soupire.

Rip se racle la gorge. Il ouvre la bouche, cherchant des mots et les nouvelles légendes se taisent, lui accordant toute leur attention.

_"Eh bien, nous sommes arrivés."_

Astra, visiblement ennuyée, soupire.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"_

_"Nous improvisons."_

Les mots de Rip rend le groupe fou. Tout le monde commence à parler en même temps, se mettant en colère. Le voyageur du temps tente de contenir le chaos, mais abandonne facilement. Ils n'aiment pas sa blague. Sasha parle plus fort, espérant que tout le monde va se taire.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par improvisation? Je pensais que vous aviez un plan?"_

Elle est en colère et prête à se battre. Comme tout le monde.

_"Vous nous avez amenés ici et vous n'avez pas de plan?"_

Rip sourit simplement, laissant tout le monde confus.

_"C'était une blague. Rappelez-moi la prochaine fois qu'aucun de vous n'a d'humour."_

_"Tes blagues sont nulles, mates."_

Astra marmonne, plus agacé que jamais. Sasha lui lance un autre regard, un peu douloureux, que la fille anglaise ignore tout simplement.

_"On fait quoi alors ?"_

_"C'est assez simple. Gideon?"_

Le visage de Gideon apparaît pour saluer le groupe avant de projeter ce qui ressemble à des dossiers. Dossiers du bureau du temps. Rip commence à expliquer son plan. Qui consiste à faire entrer les jeunes dans le bureau en tant que nouveaux employés. Bien sûr, une fois à l'intérieur, ils commenceront à gravir les échelons et, espérons-le, travailleront côte à côte avec les Légendes. Cela peut fonctionner réellement mais ...

_"Cela prendra des mois! Même des années!"_

Lana parle pour tout le monde. Et personne n'est en désaccord. Rip n'a jamais été bon avec les plans. Les Légendes non plus. Ils avaient l'habitude d'y aller et de tout détruire. Et à la fin, ils accomplissent la mission. Avec beaucoup de dégâts aussi. Sasha commence à penser que tout cela est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Est-ce l'étape d'acceptation lorsque vous perdez un être cher? Peut-être. La fille regarde dans le vide, essayant de trouver une solution. Elle ne veut pas abandonner aussi facilement. Mais peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. C'est peut-être trop risqué. Alors qu'elle se prépare à dire aux autres qu'elle ne veut plus le faire, une voix se fait entendre. Henry.

_"Et si nous parlions à l'un de nos parents?"_

Avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe, le garçon d'acier continu.

_"Nous devons trouver un parent qui puisse nous faire confiance et nous croire. Si nous pouvons en avoir un de notre côté, les autres seront plus facilement convaincus."_

Rip hoche la tête, un peu déçu que son plan ne soit pas assez bon. Mais Henry marque un point. Sasha se retrouve pleine d'espoir.

_"Qui choisissons-nous?"_

_"Lequel de nos parents a déjà vécu ce genre de chose?"_

Sasha pense immédiatement à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle voulait retourner dans le passé pour empêcher la mort de sa sœur. Mais elle a abandonné cette idée après que Rip lui ait dit que c'était impossible, car cela ruinerait la chronologie. Cette fois c'était different. Ils le font pour restaurer la timeline.

_"Ma mère, Sara. Elle est notre meilleure chance."_

Le groupe a l'air suspicieux, même Rip.

_"Rip, vous vous rappellez à quel point elle voulait rentrer et sauver ma tante? Elle voulait sauver Laurel même si cela risquait de détruire le temps. Alors elle comprend parfaitement ce genre de situation."_

_"Sauf que cette fois c'est différent."_

Rip dit. Sasha marche et se place devant les autres, essayant de les convaincre.

_"Exactement! Cette fois, la chronologie sera rétablie. Elle comprendra. Et Zari aussi! Parce qu'elle voulait aussi sauver ses parents et son frère."_

_"Et alors? Ma mère est notre deuxième choix?"_

Elle dit en levant un sourcil.

_"Oui."_

Rip a accepté l'idée et, même si les autres sont encore un peu sceptiques, ils veulent tenter le coup. Leo sourit en frappant dans ses mains.

_"Eh bien, mission numéro une : le kidnapping de Sara Lance, c'est parti!"_

_"Kidnapping !?"_

Tout le monde hurle en même temps que Leo hausse les épaules avec innocence. Je suppose que les débutants ont un nouveau plan.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour la longue pause entre le chapitre quatre et celui-ci. Ma vie était un peu folle et l'inspiration n'y était pas vraiment. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et les débutants, en particulier Sasha, devront faire face à beaucoup de sentiments. Mais pas de spoilers ;)


End file.
